Talk:Dissolution of the Russian Federation/@comment-98.189.155.250-20190923202553
=Does Russia have a terrible future?= 03:22 05/20/2011 under the heading Society Sapun137 33729 723 0 The famous Canadian writer, essayist, futurologist and popularizer Domenic Ricardi predicted what awaits Russia. In the West, he is also called "Quebec Nostradamus" - according to reporters, during the "Watergate scandal", he named the exact date for the resignation of US President Nixon, predicted the destruction of the Berlin Wall, the collapse of Yugoslavia and the collapse of the USSR. A. Svetov First question: how do you see Russia in ten to twenty years? Domenic Ricardi I would not want to upset you, but after 10 years I do not see her ... A. Svetov Explain what do you mean? What at the moment you can not say anything about the future of Russia or that Russia will not be as an independent country and an independent state? Domenic Ricardi The last option of the two, that is, that Russia will cease to exist as a separate state and cultural entity. You see, Andrei, I am by no means a fatalist, and life gradually taught me one paradoxical truth: the future can be successfully predicted not only in order to later tell yourself: “oh, how good I am! Ah, as I predicted everything! ", but then, to him, this future, if it is undesirable, could be tried to prevent - thereby devaluing your own forecast and therefore, like a" prophet ", left in the cold! You Russians need to make an effort today so that my predictions (which, I note in brackets, as a rule come true) this time come true! Great Russia, with its vast territory and 130 indigenous ethnic groups, is very dear to me personally as a cultural and historical space, and I do not want something irreparable to happen to Russia. A. Svetov Then we will pose the question differently: how do you see this territory that Russia occupies today, exactly ten years later? Domenik Ricardi From east to west, this, as you put it, “territory” looks like this: the southern part of Sakhalin Island, all the islands of the Kuril archipelago and the southwestern coast of Kamchatka are under the Japanese protectorate. The borders of this zone are very tight and well guarded. The Japanese also control the Pacific Ocean adjacent to these lands, the entire Sea of Okhotsk and the Sea of Japan from Vladivostok to the west coast of Japan itself. The military base and port of Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky are jointly controlled by the United States and Japan. Further west, the picture looks like this: The territory from the 65th parallel from south to north, and from Uelen in the east to Arkhangelsk in the west is under US jurisdiction. (Further to the northwest begins the jurisdiction of Britain; to the northeast - Germany and Norway.) Everything south of the 65th parallel, that is, almost all of East Siberia south of the Arctic Circle, as well as Mongolia, is under the influence of China. The Chinese occupation regime will be very tough, reminiscent of the Chinese regime in Tibet in the first years of occupation. Prisons and concentration camps will overflow with Siberian and Mongol partisans. However, the border service is poorly set, and anyone who wants it, whether it is a refugee or a smuggler, can easily leave the Chinese zone. A propaganda campaign will be launched in China itself, urging people to populate the "northern provinces of China." The Chinese authorities will actively help their displaced people - the new Hua Qiao - politically and economically. Tens of millions of Chinese will rush to Mongolia and Eastern Siberia. In a short time, the ethnic composition of these areas will radically change: the Chinese will make up the vast majority in these territories. The monetary unit is the modern Chinese yuan. A little detail: all signs and information signs in these territories should be duplicated in Chinese. For violation - an exorbitant fine or even a loss of license (if we talk about private business). The Great Russian Plain and the whole of Western Siberia look like this: from the Ural Range to St. Petersburg and from Murmansk to Astrakhan, the territory is divided into directories under the combined command of NATO. The previous administrative division into oblasts will be fully preserved. The only difference is that each region is in the zone of responsibility of a particular NATO member state. In particular, the Kursk, Bryansk and Smolensk regions are the future zone of responsibility of the French administration, Tver, Yaroslavl, Arkhangelsk, Kostroma - the British, and Kaliningrad and Leningrad - the German ... And only in Moscow and the Moscow region the administration will be mixed: it will almost all countries - members of NATO are represented, for some reason excluding Greece and Turkey. The official language of all these administrations is English. All documentation in directories is maintained in this language. But the personal documents of civilians are drawn up in two languages - in Russian and in English. The civil administration of these areas is mixed, that is, it consists of the local bureaucracy and NATO representatives, who have real power in their areas of responsibility. The monetary unit is the ruble, but not the same as it is now. The situation in the south of Russia will be very special. The entire Russian Caucasus and the Stavropol Territory bordering on it will plunge for a long time into the abyss of ethnic and religious feuds. Although the main struggle will still be not between separate ethnic groups, but between two multinational armies, representing two opposing trends in Islam ... Ukraine will be able to maintain formal independence by sacrificing the Crimean peninsula in favor of Turkey, once owned by the Ottoman Empire, which, with the help of NATO allies, will be separated from Ukraine, as they say, "peacefully" and "without a single shot." Belarus is less fortunate: it, like Russia, will lose state independence and will be de facto controlled by the NATO military administration under the guise of a puppet government, the nominal head of which will be a former Belarusian political emigrant: a thin, graying brunette of short stature. A. Svetov It remains completely incomprehensible to me what previous events will lead Russia to the situation that you spoke about? How can the West, China and Japan decide at the same time on the intervention and occupation of Russia? Why can't Russia successfully resist this invasion? What will become of the nuclear arsenal of our country? Will or will not be used in these events nuclear weapons? Domenic Ricardi The demographic situation in your country looks very deplorable. It seems to me that the Russians themselves are well aware that their country, sparsely populated and economically weakened, but fantastically rich in natural resources, has long been the object of the closest attention of financial and industrial bonds in the West and the Far East.l successful resistance to this invasion? What will become of the nuclear arsenal of our country? Will or will not be used in these events nuclear weapons? You may ask, "Why do they hate us so much?" I’ll answer you that in reality “disinterested” hatred is inherent only to very few influential maniacs, such as, for example, Zbig Brzezinski or Mrs. Albright. The rest of the important gentlemen simply very, very fond of money. And it’s not at all mythical “liberal values” or “ideals of democracy”. I get the impression that for some reason your government sincerely wants to like them, wants to hear some encouraging words from them, they say, okay, brothers, you are great! keep it up! We will support you. I foresee that very soon the moment will come when the Russian government will have the courage to directly ask the West: “What else do you want from us? We have done everything you wanted. We have established your“ liberal values ”here. Our economy is in your hands "Our people were left without work and without a future. We are your insolvent slaves. Our continued existence depends entirely on your grace and on your food handouts. So what are you still unhappy with? What else do you demand from us?" And then the West for the first time will say its cherished word: "Die!" And this will be the last demand on the peoples of Russia ... And this word will not be spoken with the hatred of the fanatic, but with the cold calculation of Dickens's "Uncle Scrooge", who has already managed to forget about the existence of his next victim. A.Svetov And yet, you have not said anything about the war and intervention ... Domenic RicardiWhat kind of war? Thank God, there will be no big war in Russia! The future occupation, despite its swiftness, will be relatively peaceful and organized. Changing local administrations throughout western Russia will take only a few weeks. Russia will not be conquered, it will be “surrendered to the grace of the winner” - there is such a medieval formula. The military arsenals, including nuclear weapons, by agreement of NATO with China, will come under the full control of the Americans, and subsequently heavy weapons will be partially exported from Russia and partially destroyed on the spot. The Russian army will be disbanded and demobilized, and the only "natives" who will be officially allowed to have small arms will remain hunters, huntsmen and police officers. A. Svetov How much will the everyday life of ordinary citizens of Russia change? Will it be better or worse than today? Domenic Ricardi Initially, no major changes in the daily life of the local population will happen. In the western zones there will be neither mass starvation, nor epidemics, nor serious riots. All the basic needs of the population (including the traditional Russian drink) will be immediately satisfied, and all manifestations of protest will be suppressed quickly and harshly. In general, study the history of the Indians, soon it will become very relevant for you!